Denel NTW-20
The Denel NTW-20 is an Anti Material Rifle constructed from a cut down Vektor GA1 Automatic Cannon. Used by the South African Defence Force to disable vehicles and penetrate vehicle the rifle can easily switch between a 20mm shell and smaller 14.5mm bullets without disassembling the rifle. While designed for heavy targets like most Anti Material Rifles the Denel NTW has the range and power to act as a Sniper Rifle Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame Singleplayer The Denel NTW-20 appears in the levels Barrier of Spears and The Raven’s Trail in the hands of the South African Mercenary Coalition. In the Raven’s Trail an emplaced NTW can be found at the beginning of the level overlooking the Internet Café and is used by Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez to cover the contact team in the capture of Alexander Clarke. Later in the level Denel NTWs appear in the Science Park Siege and can be used by the player to disable the enemy Casspir APCs. Denel NTW-20s are also used in the Barrier of Spears by Mercenaries on the roof of The Raven’s Nest. Later on Cortez and Huntsman use the same weapons to fight off Shadow Company Personnel and Vehicles to buy time for Nikolai’s Mi-24 ‘Hind’ to evac the TF-141 Strike Force before the building is destroyed. Multiplayer The Denel NTW-20 is unlocked at Level 62 (Lieutenant General) and is the last Sniper Rifle to be unlocked. With limited recoil and good penetration power the Denel NTW is useful against enemy player and their kill-streaks especially the Sentry Turret and the Little Bird UAV. Only the long reload time and limited ammo acts as a downside for this weapon making Scavenger or Sleight of Hand useful perks to pair with this weapon. Ideal perks to pair with the Denel NTW include Scavenger/Sleight of Hand, Cold Blooded and Ninja to utilize the weapons long range and already powerful stopping power. An alternative perk that players might consider is SitRep to allow players to find and easily destroy enemy equipment while still being protected from enemy kill-streaks by Cold Blooded. Shotguns and Machine Pistols should be pared with the NTW to allow for close combat retaliation when the other players discover the snipers location. Attachments that player should consider for the Denel NTW-20 are the Laser Designator, Heartbeat Sensor or Silencer. That said with the latter attached it is a good idea to have the Stopping Power Perk to retain the weapons reliability against kill-streaks. The other two attachments are useful to locate other snipers and direct your own kill-streaks while remaining unseen by the other players. Attachments Silencer - Unlocked by completing Denel NTW-20 Mastery Challenge I Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked by getting 20 kills with the Silencer Attached Tactical Light - Unlocked by completing Denel NTW-20 Mastery Challenge II Laser Dsignator - Unlockd by getting 20 kills with the Tactical Light on ACOG Scope - Unlocked by completing Denel NTW-20 Mastery Challenge III Thermal Scope - Unlocked by getting 20 kills while looking down an ACOG Scope Bipod - Unlocked by completing Denel NTW-20 Mastery Challenge IV Laser Rangefinder - Unlocked by getting 15 kills while steadied by a Bipod FMJ Rounds - Unlocked by completing Denel NTW-20 Mastery Challenge V Extended Magazines - Unlocked by getting 30 bullet penetration kills Call of Duty Black Ops: Remastered Campaign The Denel NTW-20 is the main heavy caliber sniper rifle for the African Resistance. it is also wielded by a Single African Extraction team sniper in the Special Mission. Its 1st appearence was in the Special level, Attack of the Defiled where it is the starting weapon. like the previous game, The Denel in the campaign holds 5 round Multiplayer The Denel NTW-20 is unlocked after the Anti-Material Rifle class is unlocked. unlike it's single player counterpart, The Denel only holds 3 rounds Zombies The Denel NTW-20 is only found in Reich Der Toten where it can be purchased from the wall for 2010 points. When Pack a Punched, it becomes the Ballistics Cannon, giving it 13 rounds and extremely high fire power. Trivia It is one of two weapons, the other being the Denel NTW-20, to have two types of ammo, without a grenade launcher or FMJs. Apart from the Intervention the Denel NTW-20 is the only non launcher weapon that can penetrate armored vehicles Referances http://world.guns.ru/sniper/large-caliber-sniper-rifles/safr/mechem-ntw-20-e.html Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles